england's not so bad
by garras5683
Summary: Alice,Bella and Emmett Cullen go to a camp in england.Bella has a mysterious sexy roommate with amazing green eyes what will happen between these 2 prudes or not prudes?what hapens when Bella's ex comes around?and who is the stranger with golden eyes?EXB
1. the arrival

**Hey guys this is my firs story so, cut me some slack.**

**Summary: ****Alice, Bella and Emmett Cullen go to a camp in England. Bella has a mysterious, sexy roommate with amazing green eyes, all they had to do was get along with each other ,but will they do more than that? And what happens when Bella's EX comes around? EXB –JXA-EMXR. **

BPOV

Everything was going so fast, everyone around me was so weird and cold! Alice, my sister was packing her summer clothes into all of her bags, and of course I HAD to be there! Alice was short, skinny and the most hyper person I've ever seen .she was a shopaholic and she _always_ had to drag me along! I hate shopping but with Alice as sister there's not much you can do about it.

Anyway, my name is Isabella Marie Cullen,I live in a little town in forks WA with my family. Emmett is my brother, and he's two years older than me. He always takes care of me .the Cullen's adopted us when I was 4 and Emmett was 6, our parents didn't want us anymore, we were taking their life away.

Anyway Alice was already living with Carlisle and Esme when we arrived, she was there since birth, Alice's parents were very close to Carlisle so they took her in when they died in a car crash.

This summer we're going to a summer camp in the outsides of England

"yo! Bella let's go!" yep, that's Emmett for you always impatient.

Ugh! I hate when Emmett does that , I mean is not my fault I have a crazy sister

"alice please hurry up , I wanna go already. why do you take so many clothes anyway."

"duh! Shopping! "

"yeah yeah just hurry"

When she was finally done we called Emmett to come and get our bags to Alice's yellow porche. Alice and I were going in her car and the rest were going in Emmett's huge jeep.

My baby was being shipped, it was a Ferrari hamann 430, it's black with orange strips in the middle(**picture in profile) **it was my sixteen B-day present, and I absolutely love it!

The ride to the airport was filled with laughter and music blaring out of the car.

When we got there we registered , we went to MCDONALD'S to get some breakfast.

"What do you want kids?"Asked carslile looking at the menu. Hm I think I'll have some scrambled eggs with ham.

"I'll have the number 2 please" I said

"I'll look for a table "said esm

e

"Ok darling. What about you guys?"

"mmm I'll have a burrito, some scrambled eggs…ohhh and a large chocolate milkshake ! yeah that will do 'til the plane."

"OMG Emmett! You're like a bottomless tank!" Alice said while looking through her Prada purse.

"oh I know, but that's why you love me thoug"he said sticking out his chest and ruffling her hair.

"Hey! Don't mess with the hair it took me hours"

"Ok ok"

"Ok let's go guys" said esme .

After we ate breakfast we had to go to the waiting area so we said goodbye to Carlisle and esme.

"Yeah come on Bella let's go get some adventure for once!"cried Emmett

"Haha ok Em just stop jumping around, you look like Alice when there's a sale."

Even carslile and esme laughed at this.

After waiting for 25 min. the plane started loading, so we got on the line, here were all kinds of people there it was a funny sight.

I was actually pretty excited to go to this trip. The camp looked pretty cool, the name was _twilight_, and they had all this cool stuff.

I woke up to Alice poking me on the ribs.

"Come on Bella I wanna see the cabins, oh maybe there's a mall nearby!"

"Alice, its England!"**(sorry I don't know if there are **any** malls in England so….)**

"Oh that's right ,I guess I forgot he he."

"Don't worry I'm sure there's some shops you can go to"

"Emmett" I whined "now she's gonna drag me to hell every weekend!"I shuddered just thinking about that torture.

"oh quit the dramatics bells, I know deep inside you love going shopping with me."

_pfff yeah right _ I thought .

"haha sorry bells ,didn't think about it. Good luck though ."

"come on I'm sure the camp bus is waiting for us." said Alice making her way through the people, Emmett grabbed our bags and we got lookin' . At the end of the airport there were like 50 people around a man in yellow with a list in his was checking it.

"Stewart?-here!." "Hale?-here!" "Johnson?-here!" "Cullen?-here!" we cred the three of us at the same time.

"ok people get seated!"

Alice was with some cute blonde, Emmett with a blonde girl who coud pass as a model .so here I was stuck with some mike Newton , who by the way didn't stop talking to me !

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? REVEW! Thanks guys **


	2. bus talk

**I i own nothing but my ideas! **

**APOV**

"Ok people get seated!" the curious guy in yellow cried.

Yey! I got next to a very sexy guy with amazing blue eyes and curly blond hair. I could already tell we were gonna be great friends.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen." Of course I had to talk to him and give him my best smile!

"Hello, I'm jasper hale. Nice to meet you." he said sticking out his hand for me to shake quickly pulled my hand up to meet his. It was so … perfect; the hands were like made to fill each other!

"so where do you come from?"

"Oh I'm from forks WA, it's a little town I'm sure you haven't heard of it"

"Oh cool, I'm from Texas originally, but my family moved to WA a few years ago. I now live in Seattle, so we're pretty close."

Now that you mention it he did have a very sexy accent. Mmmmm I think I'll have fun this summer…

When we got to the camp there was a big sign that read _**twilight**_, the place was actually pretty big, we went down a drive, woods all around us. We parked in front of a big cabin.

"ok lads we're her so get you stuff and huddle up I front of that big cabin!" wow he had some accent!

I took jasper's had and lead him out of the bus; he said he had to look for his sister but he'd see me later. I found Bella and Emmett staring into space with some weird expressions. Emmett had the goofiest grin and was almost jumping around .Bella, well Bella was furious; she looked ready to hit somebody on the face! Haha I'm sure they have bus stories to tell.

'What the hell happened to you?"I asked coming over

"It was hell!" "It was amazing!" shouted the both of them at the same time.

"Haha well you have to tell me all about it later, now come on we have to go."

When we got to the cabin there were thousands of students there. They told us about the history of the camp and the rules and other stuff. They also told us that there were some other campers here already.

"Ok now for sleeping arrangements, there are three rooms in each cabin, each room has two beds. So this year we're trying something new, in each room there will be a girl and a boy. We are doing this to see if we can trust you, I'm sure there will be no problem at all. Am I right?"

"Yes!"Answered all at the same time, it was so funny I had to bite my lip to keep me from laughing out loud.

"Leprechauns cabin, first room: Emmett Cullen and Rosalie hale."

I saw a big grin erupt in Emmett's face immediately .Hmmmm

"Second room: "continued the old lady "Alice Cullen and jasper hale. Third room: Edward Masen and…

**Ohhh cliffie hahaha .i hope you guys enjoyed.**

**REVIEW!!!! **


	3. hello?

Chapter 3

**BPOV**

"_Second room: Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale. Third room: Edward Masen and Jessica Stanley _

Ok now for the _eclipse_ cabin:

Isabella Cullen and Michael Newton; Lauren Smith and Tyler Reed; Angela Clarck and Benjamin Cheney…"

She went on with all of the cabins, there were 15 in total.

We were told to go to our cabins, get installed and we had 2 hours to bond with our roommate until lunch, we had to stay together at all times.

The cabins were huge, there was a porch with rocking chairs; the inside was even better! There was a common room with huge plasma LCD HD and couches for everybody. I chose the room on the right, there were two beds and dressers, couches and two big windows.

"Hello, I'm mike, how are you?"

There was a boy sitting at one of the beds with a PSP in his hands. He was cute but nothing shocking.

"Hi, I'm Bella Cullen, nice to meet you"

"so… um what do you want to do, I meat we _do_ have 2 hours."

"Oh, well I don't know, we could go explore the camp or something. Just let me get unpacked."

"So listen, the guys next door are pretty cool. They're my friends from school"

"Cool, well I'm done so let's go."

I really wanted to know how the camp was, the installations etc…

OMG! This guy wouldn't leave me alone! And he's just so pathetic, I can't stand him! He just can't shut his F… mouth for ten seconds!

And that's when I saw him, a god …

EPOV

My room was all right, the guys in the other rooms were all pretty cool so this would be fun, and the only person I haven't met yet is my roommate, some Jessica chick. I was already friends with the guys in the other rooms, Emmett and jasper were so much fun to be around and Rosalie is ok, normal. Alice… well she is so hyper and happy, but I already love her like a sister. We were talking in the common room of our cabin when the door burst open and a girl with blonde hair, like 5 bags and too much make up came in.

"Well, are you gonna help or not?!"

Wow! Way to make an appearance! And I had to spend 2 hours with her, ugh kill me now.

"Well hello there Hun." Was she talking to me?

"Uh, hello. I'm Edward Masen" I said trying to be polite.

"Well come on hut stuff, we've got two hours and I can think of a few things to do with you…"she said eyeing my body, I feel like meat!

"Yeah. I'll see you guy later" I said with a sight.

We went through all the camp grounds and then we got to a path in the forest, we decided to take it and see where it ends. Jessica kept clinging to me expecting me to hold her or something, ha! As if!

We were still walking when I turned my head to the right, and that's when I saw her, an angel…

I couldn't keep my eyes off of her; she was beautiful and absolutely HOT. She had big brown eyes and magonary hair that came down in waves around her head, she had the better body I had ever seen!

Suddenly a cry woke me up.

"Edward! Watch out!"

I was too late, BAM! A crashed to a tree, and fell down on my why did I have to make a fool of myself in front of her?!

She looked like she was trying to hold her laugh, but instead of laughing, she came running down to me and crouched down next to me.

"Are you ok?" oh wow, she had such a sweet voice! I wonder what it would sound like crying my name… oh stop it Edward! But look at those lips, imagine having them around your… stop it or you're gonna get a bonner in front of her! I scolded myself. It was then that I realized that I was still staring at her.

"What? Oh, yeah. Thanks"

"Well can you get up?" she took my hand to help me up and I felt like an electrical shock go through me. I wonder if she felt it too.

She dropped my hand in shock; I guess she did feel it.

**Well that was a big chapter and our Eddie is out! REVEW PLZ!**

**Next chapter:**

"_Alice, it was magical! There was a connection, I just felt it!"she looked at me weird_

"_What's his name?"_

"_Edward Masen" I said with a sight. She looked like a deer in headlights. What is wrong with her today? _

**Wait for it. I'll probably update in like 3,4 days.**

**Thanks guys!**


	4. who was that?

**CH.4: who was that**?

EPOV

"So umm do you want to go to my cabin? I have some pretty cool roommates" I said hopping she would come; I bet she would get along with Alice.

"Sure, maybe we can call my brothers to come too, you would like them"

"Yeah, let's go."I said taking her hand in mine, I was about to start walking when a shriek came from behind me.

"Eddie! What are you doing holding the hand of that … thing?!"Ugh I hate her!

"Jessica, please don't call me that, my name is Edward, and I'm holding this girl's hand because I want to!"I said starting to get mad

Jessica was so mad! She looked like a tomato! Haha

"Yeah Bella, we're supposed to be together all day. Remember?"

Ohhhh there was someone else behind her! He was glaring at me as if I were a plagueof some sort. I don't like this guy!

"Ummm maybe we can all hang out together mike. I mean we don't have to be alone."

"No!"

"Why not, Jessica?" I asked irritated

"Because! It's also my cabin and I don't want her there!"She said with her oh so charming voice.

"Yeah Bella, plus we have to be back at the dinner in half an hour. So, yeah."

"oh yeah, well I guess"

"So I guess I'll see you later Edward. Bye." she said with such a sad face

"Yeah" I said turning around

After that Jessica and I decided to go separate ways, thank god!

When I got to the cabin Alice was outside in the rocking chair reading TIGER BEAT. I sat down next to her, just thinking of Bella…

"hey, how did it go?" I couldn't help the goofy smile that spread across my face.

"I'm guessing by that smile it went well haha"

"Alice I met the most amazing, kind, sexy girl you could ever imagine…" she was beautiful, and I wanted her.

"Ohhhh" she was almost jumping in the chair! I swear she has too much sugar In the mornings or something. "Who is she?"

"You don't know her"

"Tell me later ok?" "We've got to go to the dinning cabin"

The dinning cabin was packed! It was a table for cabin so we just sat at our table , Emmett whining that he was hungry, Alice saying she needed to see her sister, jasper looking at Alice, Jessica looking at her nails as if they were the most interesting thing on earth, well maybe for her…

BPOV

I got to the cabin in a daze, wow, was all I could think. Make was behind me _still_ talking, I just had to talk to Alice!

After eating I decided to look for Alice. She was talking to some blond guy, hmm I wonder if I could hook them up…

"Hey Alice" is aid letting her know I was here

"Oh hi Bella" she said turning around "I have to talk to you!"

"Alice I have to tell you something!, I met the most amazing guy ever!"

He has bronze hair and the most amazing green eyes ever! Ohhhh and the body…"I trailed off

"We talked for just a minute but, oh Alice it was magical! Therewas a connection_, _I just felt it!" shelooked at me weird.

"What's his name?"

"Edward Masen" I said with a sight. She looked like a deer in headlights. What is wrong with her today?

"Alice? Alice? ALICE!"

She slowly turned around to the blond guy and said jasper, is that…?

"Yes" the jasper guy said. What was their deal?! I just told her my most amazing adventure and she totally blows me out! Ugh!

"Alice WTF?!"

"bella we need to talk"

Yeah no shit genius!

"I know al, that's what I'm here for!"I said getting irritated

"Ok meet me at my cabin at eight, my room is the first door on the right. Leprechauns ok?"

"Ok? Well, see ya jasper, bye al, oh hey have you seen Emmett?"

"Ummm no"

"But he's in your cabin!"

"Bella I really have to go now bye love you!"

"I hate you!"I screamed after her, only her laugh was heard after that.

MJDBDUGHRJBNFLGKIEHROGUIHFGBNNIORHGOITGNKISEHTIUGTNBLKJSIEGYUKFRGNM BLKUFJG

At eight o'clock I knocked on the right door ready to scream at Alice. What I didn't expect is to see an Adonis open the door!

"Hello?"

"Umm hi" I scuiqued

He was so surprised to see me there as I was

"Bella what are you doing here? Not that I don't like it, but, how did you know where I was?"

"Well actually I was looking for my sister she told me this was her dorm. She must have forgotten hers or something" that was weird she never forgot a thing.

"Oh well I'll help you find her I know this camp by heart, what's her name?"

"Alice Cullen, or my brother Emmett Cullen. Do you know either of them could be?"

What is it with people and shocked expressions today?! It's getting frustrating


	5. alice?

ch 5: alice?

BPOV

"edward?" i was just so uggg "sorry, i ...just..here,come with me. I want you to meet someone."  
he took my hand and led me to the room in the midle. he didn't even knock! He just walked right in with me in tow.  
There, in the bedin the corner was alice,lips locked with Jasper!  
All i could think about was WTF!  
"omg" i said in a tiny wisper so many things were running through my mind...

APOV

After bella told me about Edward , and i put all the pieces toguether ;Jasper and i went back to the cabin. I sat in my bed just thinking about bella and Edward, what could i do?  
My thoughts were all overthe place, i mean i didn't even know what 5 times 5 was if you asked me.  
This very important line of thoughts was interrupted by jasper's angel voice.  
"you ok alice? you look out of it." he asked and i could see the concern in his eyes.  
"yeah.. i was just thinking." i said looking into those beautiful blue eyes that just kept pulling me in.  
we both leaned in,we were so close i could feel him,all of him, his heath...

"yo! alice!" Cried emmett from the door.  
Jasper and i jumped apart at the sound, i was so mad at emmett ! he ruined my special moment! but oh well i guess the will be others now let's think about the important things like, what the hell will emmy do to my jazzy!  
ohhhh jazz looked so scared! haha if he only knew emmy is just an overgrown teddy "what the hell are you doing hale?!"asked em with a calm but deadly expression,comming to stand above jazz, but i could see that he was laughing inside.  
"i...uh...i was just...ummm"  
"i asked you a question!"  
"ye..yeah, i know. I'm sorry. I.. was .. uh..."  
"oh cut the shit em!"  
Jasper looked at me with such a confused expression,aww he is just so cute!  
"Alice!"he wined "I was playing my big protecting brother part!"  
I just laughed outright!!! I mean how coul i not?  
"em, i'm gonna fucking kill ya men!" "you scared the hell outa me!"  
"hey ! I've never done that before, i wanted to try. I mean it's notlike i could do it with 'little miss prude'!"  
"bella, my other sister"i explained.

After emmett left jasper grabbed me by the back of my head and kissed me with passion. i could feel all the despair and exitment he had inside, it was... incredible.

"omg"i heard bella say. i thought i was hallucinating until jazz and i broke off and i saw her shoked expression. ups i think i got busted jijij.  
"alice what in hell are you doing?!"  
"um.. i think you know haha"  
"alice,a word please,."  
damn,this is gonna take my preacus time with my jazzy!

"so you knew him all long and you din't tell me ! you know who i was talking about! "  
"look bella i just figur it out,ok? please he is so obsessed with ya!"  
"he is?"awww they are just meant to be!!!! "yeah now let's go back inside and forget about it ,i want you to meet jasper. you'll love him!" 


End file.
